


Kromlie

by lusentoj



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Esperanto, Gen
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj
Summary: [skribeto] Hiĝikato kiel kromlernejanto kaj Gintoko kiel kromlernejisto.





	Kromlie

**Author's Note:**

> Ĵus nun nur skribeto laŭ desengiton mi iam vidis, sed esperinde pli longiĝos.

Toŝiro tiris sin de sia loĝejo, dentobroso enbuŝe, purante la manojn per poŝtuko unuuza, la blanka, maldika teksaĵo kiel malseka tuŝo manplate. Irante dek minutoj al la trajnejo, preterante la liveristoj kun siaj laŭtaj, muzikantaj aŭtoj, la rubistoj kun siaj ĉiampuraj gantoj, la maljuninoj kun hundetoj. Lia sako pezis de la lernlibroj kaj skriblibroj, plasta trajnopagilo klak-klaketante kontraŭ la ekstera flanko sake. Aŭtuna venteto blovis harare, kaj li plivolvis la kolotukon, grizruĝa maŝintrikaĵo.

Trajne li elsakas sian anglovortilan libron, ties formo taŭgante sola mano, dikaj, brilblankaj paĝoj, kaj apogis dorse kontraŭ la mureto inter trajnopordo kaj sidejo, aliflanke restante sia kromlerneja instruisto kun maldeca kravato, iom da montrata haŭto je la kolo - kelkaj ĉemizobutonoj malbutonitaj - kaj fermaj okuloj. Ne odoras la alkoholo, sed klare li ĵus nun revenas de tranoktumo trinkeje, kaj nun sabata iro lecioni.


End file.
